Blood in the Water ::Traduccion:: Sangre en el Agua
by Lykan Youko
Summary: Después de un accidente en el verano antes de su primer año de secundaria que dejo a Edd gravemente herido, él desarrolló una nueva actitud ante la vida. Ahora en su último año de secundaria,Edd es conocido como un bully,un buscapleitos y un genio delincuente. Su rival, Kevin,es el capitán del equipo de Baseball y el único en Peach Creek quien puede desafiar a Eddward físicamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Sangre en el Agua**

**Título**** Original:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M [18+]

**Fandom:** Ed Edd y Eddy

**Pareja:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Resumen:** Después de un accidente en el verano antes de su primer año de secundaria que dejo a Edd gravemente herido, él desarrolló una nueva actitud ante la vida. Ahora en su último año de secundaria, Edd es conocido como un bully, un buscapleitos y un genio delincuente. Su rival, Kevin, es el capitán del equipo de Baseball y el único en Peach Creek quien puede desafiar a Eddward físicamente.

Ahora, en un intento de entrar a Dartmouth, Edd es forzado a darse cuenta que sus poco honorables acciones le han quitado la oportunidad de ser aceptado. Kevin no puede arreglárselas solo con su beca de baseball, y necesitara subir algunas de sus calificaciones para poder postular a la universidad también. Edd busca una carta de recomendación de sus maestros, por lo que ellos ven que esta es una oportunidad para juntar a dos chicos que realmente necesitan la ayuda del otro.

**Nota:** Rev!Edd pertenece a Asphyxion

**Traducción**: Lykan Youko

Capitulo Uno:

Edd nunca se preguntó por qué le fue tan fácil estar en el agua - aunque no era, de hecho, nada fácil. Quizá era la única cosa artística y poética sobre él; su atracción por el agua provenía de su cercanía a la vida y la muerte por igual. Aunque su cuerpo estuviera constituido mayormente por agua, se requeriría menos de una cucharada de esta para ahogarlo. Aunque el agua le hiciera sentirse ligero y libre como si flotara o volara, sus músculos ardían con tanta furia cuando se presionaba a volar más rápido que el resto.

Aunque Edd fuera un hombre de ciencia, el agua era su liberación. La competencia y su infamia simplemente vinieron con su pasión…

Era un frio martes en la tarde - la última campana había sonado hace una hora, muchos de los estudiantes se habían ido a casa y el equipo de natación no tenía practica ese día. Eddward practicaba todos los días y no tenia que preocuparse por sus tareas en lo absoluto, todo se había vuelto tan fácil para él y la falta de desafío lo había llevado a descargar su energía de otras formas. La piscina no templada y el aire frio se hundieron hasta sus huesos produciéndole un ligero temblor que se abrió paso. Era deliciosamente adormecedor tanto para su cuerpo como para su mente.

Ese día era quizá peor que muchos otros. Hoy no solo nadaba para quemar su energía y poder dormir en la noche, si no para deshacerse de la frustración de memorias persistentes. Oscuros pensamientos que intentó esconder de todos los que lo rodeaban, especialmente de sí mismo.

Una nueva chica había empezado la escuela ese día - Edd se pregunto qué idiota empezaba a mitad de semestre, aunque ese no era el punto para nada - una pequeña cosita linda llamada Cally. Ella era linda y jovial, un pequeño cuerpo lleno de energía que seguro le garantizaría un puesto en el equipo de porristas. Ella compartía el tercer periodo con Edd, aparentemente ella era alguna clase de genio en matemáticas, incluso tuvo las agallas de sentarse junto a él.

Ella atrajo mucha atención y la inevitable pregunta vino mientras se inclinaba a susurrarle a otro estudiante, "Qué pasa con este tipo?"

Quizá había preguntado por el aura oscura que rodeaba a Edd, tan propia de él como su chaqueta de cuero. Quizá fue porque le había preguntado sobre su gorra y solo le había respondido con nada más que una fría mirada. Pero lo más probable era que lo hubiera hecho porque él tomo todas sus cosas y se fue cuando ella empujo su pupitre cerca al suyo e intentó "acercársele". Aun así había podido escuchar el susurro.

Habían muy pocos que no sabían porque Edd era como era. Y realmente muy pocos aun desafiaban su agresión o cinismo y los que lo hacían se arrepentían de su decisión.

Nadie lo había olvidado excepto quizá él mismo, cuando podía.

Él quería olvidar el dolor y la oscuridad. Había llegado tan lejos y trabajado tan duro para llegar aquí. Él no quería recordar, sin embargo el sabía que si no los dejaba fluir los recuerdos le devorarían una vez más.

#

Edd intento advertir a Eddy. Se estaban involucrando con la gente equivocada, estaban jugando con fuerzas más allá del alcance de sus estafas de la niñez. Incluso Ed se veía nervioso con respecto a ello. A pesar de las advertencias de Edd y los argumentos lógicos que le repetía a cada rato

"Deja de ser tan marica Doble D!" Había dicho Eddy, "Que? No confías de que tu plan funcione?"

"Dado nuestros antecedentes Eddy, yo no haría ese tipo de promesas al resultado de este emprendimiento! Estos no son bullies del vecindario, me temo que nos estamos metiendo el ligas mayores." Había declarado Edd con firmeza.

Era el verano antes de su primer año en secundaria; Eddy nuevamente siguiendo los credos de su hermano - "La mejor forma de ser popular es juntarse con los de ultimo año." Siempre admirablemente (o estúpidamente, Edd no se podía decidir cuál) leal a la palabra de su hermano, Eddy precipitadamente se había encargado de encontrar a los más grandes y los mas "populares" de ultimo año.

Edd no estaba sorprendido con el ruidoso montón de alborotadores que Eddy había escogido, un montón patético de skaters fumadores que holgazaneaban detrás de una tienda de conveniencia justo bajo la calle de la secundaria. Primero se rieron y mofaron, pero ante la incansable y molesta insistencia de Eddy (oh, él era terriblemente bueno en ello), ellos finalmente dijeron que si Eddy hacía que el equipo de Skateboard rival fuera incapaz de competir en la competencia de ese fin de semana, entonces seria reconocido como "cool" ante ellos.

Edd no estaba convencido. Como sea, eso no evitó que lo involucraran en el planeamiento y acto de sabotaje a dicho equipo rival.

"Simplemente rompiendo sus patinetas sería demasiado obvio," Había establecido Edd durante su pequeña reunión previa de grupo, "De todas formas, si lijamos un lado de las ruedas lo suficiente, es prácticamente indetectable y garantizará su incapacidad de patinar efectivamente en la competencia."

Claro que planearlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes. El parque era mucho más oscuro en la noche de lo que Edd había anticipado y el silencio era demasiado inquietante. Como sea, llegaron a los casilleros sin ningún inconveniente, Edd abrió la cerradura y una vez adentro él sabia que solo era unos simples ajustes y luego podrían irse.

Las dos primeras patinetas las terminaron muy lentamente. Edd no había anticipado el tiempo que de hecho les tomaría lijar las ruedas a un grado efectivo para poder inhabilitar el flujo del patinador. Él solo estaba trabajando principalmente bajo teorías y estimaciones.

Fue cuando estaban a mitad de la tercera patineta cuando la puerta se abrió repentina y estruendosamente. Donde Edd había esperado a ver a un miembro del equipo rival de Skaters, los tres muchachos se sorprendieron al encontrar que estaban siendo acompañados por los "amigos" deseados de Eddy.

En el miedo, los tres se dispersaron. Había más enemigos de lo esperado. Eddy era un pequeño bastardo escurridizo, el más rápido en huir y no mirar atrás. Ed era puro musculo y pudo hacerse paso atreves de las manos y los gritos furiosos.

Edd no era ninguno de estos.

Él recordaba haber sido atrapado, recordaba los gritos y el dolor cegador mientras su cabeza golpeaba el concreto. Después de eso, la noche fue un torbellino borroso de dolor. Lógicamente, Edd sabía que no había sufrido ninguna pérdida de memoria de ese evento; pero su cerebro había suprimido las memorias tormentosas y el agonizante dolor para evitarle más dolor.

Despertó en la cama de un hospital, atado e incapaz de moverse, con solo el sonido del monitor cardiaco para hacerle compañía a su débil mente. Cada respiración era dolorosa y la visión del goteo de la intravenosa mas su incapacidad de moverse o hablar crearon un pánico helado en su pecho. No podía abrir la boca. Algo frio la estaba manteniendo firmemente cerrada.

Cuando finalmente llegó un doctor a evaluar la condición de Edd este se dio cuenta que Edd estaba despierto. Preguntó a Edd si podía oírlo, entenderlo, y le pidió que parpadeara una vez para "Sí" y dos para "No". Edd podía entenderlo, pero rápidamente aprendió que su sistema de comunicación era limitado y en una sola dirección, y la única forma en que pudo comunicar su miedo fue atreves del terror en sus ojos.

El doctor tocó su hombro gentilmente y explicó, "Soportaste una dura paliza, me atrevo a decir que tienes suerte de estar vivo. Un corredor te encontró inconsciente en la acera del parque y llamó al 911."

Después de que el doctor se fue nadie más vino. Sus padres estaban en algún lugar de las Bermudas, y Ed y Eddy podrían estar en cualquier parte. Recordaba desear que estuvieran a salvo, preguntándose si habían sufrido un destino similar.

Edd descubrió luego la verdadera magnitud de los daños de esa noche.

Dos contusiones.

Tres costillas fracturadas.

La muñeca destrozada.

Un hombro dislocado.

Fractura de fémur.

Fractura de mandíbula.

Nariz rota.

Daño menor en la médula.

Edd estaba prácticamente enyesado por completo y abandonado a nada más que el sonido del monitor cardiaco y sus propios pensamientos mientras los doctores atendían sus heridas. El aburrimiento dio lugar a la ira, la ira al odio, el odio a la rabia. Como sea, Edd no podía hacer nada. Nada más que escuchar el maldito monitor cardiaco. Pudo calcular con precisión el ritmo de su propio corazón, y aprendió que con la suficiente concentración podía controlarlo, rápido, lento, incluso…

La rabia dio paso a la locura.

Pasó tres días en el solitario vacio de su propia mente. Fue más agonizante que los golpes que había recibido, más cruel que las duras palabras. El sueño no pudo alcanzarlo sin pelea y sentía que siempre despertaba aun mas exhausto que cuando empezó. Quería gritar. Grito de hecho, muchas veces solo para conseguir que las enfermeras acudieran a él y pretender que su preocupación era compañía.

Al fin sus padres se mostraron. Se sentaron a lado de su cama y le dijeron que vinieron tan pronto se enteraron. Edd sabía que era mentira, aun así el no iba a rechazar ninguna compañía. Intentó tomar la mano de su madre cuando esta tomo la suya pero el dolor que sentía en todo el brazo hizo que no valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

Eventualmente les pidieron que se fueran, y aunque trató de rogarles de que se quedaran no pudo pronunciar palabra.

Ellos se fueron, y él pasó otra noche en los confines de su propia mente.

La mañana siguiente fue 'agraciado' con la presencia de Ed y Eddy. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos había sido lastimado. Ed corrió a él, llorando y disculpándose, sin embargo, Eddy se veía tan despreocupado como siempre con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Una parte de Edd le decía que él estaba tremendamente preocupado, pero su pequeña lógica voz que todavía tenía esperanzas en sus amigos era débil.

Ed y Eddy se quedaron por un rato hasta que Eddy se aburrió y le pidió a Ed que se marcharan.

Edd fue dado de alta una semana después; envuelto en mantas y en una silla de ruedas. Su mandíbula estaba aun inmóvil, pero estaba aprendiendo a escribir con su mano izquierda para comunicarse.

Él recordaba las miradas compasivas de los doctores, enfermeras, y sus padres… le preguntaron sobre el incidente y no dudo al dar los nombres de los que sabía. Se preguntó que mas podían hacerle a ese punto, pensó que si venían a matarle le estarían haciendo un favor.

Edd no asistió a su primer año de secundaria, le tomo tres meses ser capaz de volver a caminar, de sostener un lápiz. Incluso cuando pudo mover su mandíbula nuevamente, los nervios de su cara estaban dañados y se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de volver a sonreír realmente nunca más. Lo mejor que pudo lograr hacer fue una mueca similar a una media sonrisa torcida al lado izquierdo de su cara.

Sus padres trataron de animarlo. Dejaron de ir a sus vacaciones extendidas, se pusieron a trabajar en un hospital local como cirujanos, y trataron de persuadir a su hijo a volver al mundo. Más importante, volver a su Independencia. Edd vio que ellos se aburrieron de su estilo de vida sedentaria muy rápidamente - simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

La fisioterapia fue realmente agonizante. Siempre terminaba en lágrimas, en Edd gritándole al terapista, gritando a todo pulmón obscenidades que había aprendido de Eddy.

Aun así pronto fue capaz de caminar otra vez y tristemente, sus padres se fueron. Edd nunca dejó su casa excepto para comida, ignoraba todas las llamadas telefónicas menos de sus padres, y mantuvo la puerta firmemente cerrada con llave.

La locura lo sumergió en depresión.

El sofá se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Edd, y las luces su peor enemigo. Acurrucado con la laptop y la TV paso varias semana sin hacer absolutamente nada excepto revolcándose y odiándose a sí mismo.

Un día la oscuridad fue demasiada, y la depresión pesaba mucho. En un repentino acto de rabia tiró su laptop al piso, se levanto del sofá y salió de la casa. Estaba oscuro, era de noche y una brisa cálida anunciaba la cercanía del verano.

Aun en pijamas, caminó al bosque y siguió un camino casi invisible hasta que llegó a la quebrada. Se armó de valor y siguió caminando sin vacilación, llegó hasta el borde y se lanzó al agua.

A pesar del aire cálido, el agua resultó ser un golpe físico de frio que encendió cada nervio de su cuerpo. En ese momento se sintió más vivo - él simplemente sintió más de lo que había sentido desde la noche del incidente. Cuando subió a la superficie sacudió su cabeza, entonces se sumergió otra vez y expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Todo lo que necesitaba era un respiro. Una cucharadita para terminar con su vida. Se repitió mentalmente a sí mismo para tomar un profundo respiro y pronto todo terminaría.

Sintió que la corriente lo hundía lentamente al fondo, sintió la arena y las rocas con la punta de sus pies y entre sus dedos. Él sintió… Él sintió.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía contener la respiración por más tiempo se preparó para sentir el agua y el pánico, y en vez de ello se sintió a si mismo siendo jalado a la superficie y la gracia del aire llenó sus pulmones. No pudo hacerlo.

En vez de ello empezó a nadar contra la corriente, deleitado con la quemazón de sus músculos trabajando y como el agua fría hacía que su piel estuviera sensible y adormecida al mismo tiempo. Hizo que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran en nada, sus miedos se ahogaron en el agua.

"Momento extraño que escogiste para nadar." La voz era familiar, sin embargo sorprendente. Edd se sobresaltó y miró hacia la banca en las sombras y vio la figura de una chica que pelo azul con una ceja levantada observándolo con curiosidad.

"Marie?" Preguntó Edd mientras nadaba más cerca y salía del agua. Fue solo en ese instante que se dio cuenta que el agua estaba absolutamente sucia.

La chica se acercó y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, "Estas bien Doble D?"

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido. Había ya pasado muchos meses desde el incidente, hubo muchas sesiones de terapia tanto físicas como psicológicas, y sus padres lo habían cuidado hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente bien para seguir por su cuenta otra vez, aun así era la primera vez que alguien le había preguntado directamente si estaba bien.

Él recuerda colapsar de rodillas y abrazarse a sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza, "No…" susurró finalmente, "No estoy bien."

A pesar de todos sus problemas en el pasado, sorprendentemente Marie resulto ser buena escuchando. Se sentó a lado de Edd y lo abrazó mientras lo escuchaba llorar y confesar sus intenciones. Fue la primera vez que había hablando sobre sí mismo honestamente.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, Edd se sintió un poco mejor. Sobre su accidente. Sobre su vida. Sobre sí mismo. Marie le sonrió cansadamente, y él le dijo que se fuera a dormir, le dijo que él estaría bien y de hecho él creía eso.

El evento en la quebrada había sido el inicio de una amistad entre ellos y empezó a sacar a Edd de la depresión. Ella venia a su casa cada día después del colegio, él aceptó en instruirle en las materias en las que a ella le estaban costando (horriblemente).

Aun así su mente siguió desviándose al agua. Sus recuerdos del frio, de la quemazón, del sentimiento de estar flotando lo seguían distrayendo. Eventualmente Marie lo arrastró fuera de su casa una tarde y lo llevo a la piscina local. Edd aun estaba horrorizado por el agua repugnante, pero un empujón literal de su nueva amiga lo ayudó a superar su miedo mientras se hundía hasta el fondo.

La libertad volvió instantáneamente. Ya no más impotencia, ya no más sentirse indefenso, ya no más sentirse débil, nadó sin inhibición y sintió esa media sonrisa formarse al lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Cada día del siguiente verano se le podía encontrar en la piscina. Estudió diferentes estilos, diferentes ejercicios y se sorprendió al encontrar que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando a su nuevo hobby. Sus músculos eran más fuertes, su resistencia se había incrementado enormemente y su confianza estaba por los cielos. Se dio cuenta que ahora cuando las chicas reían y lo apuntaban, era una forma de admiración en vez de burla.

Ed y Eddy siguieron apartados. Las pocas veces que intentaron iniciar una conversación en la piscina, Edd les ignoró, o les salpicó en la cara. Ya no ayudó con tontos planos, ya no se rindió ante el parloteo molesto, ya no le importó nada más excepto Marie y el agua.

El nuevo año escolar estaba empezando, y mientras que ha Edd le hubiera gustado creer que estaban ansiosos por su regreso no se sorprendió o decepcionó al ver que pocos apenas le dirigieron la mirada. Eso fue, sin embargo, hasta su tercer día durante el almuerzo.

Eddward había aprendido que la Secundaria era una experiencia totalmente diferente - un zoológico de estúpidos y despreciables animales salvajes envueltos en yeso y escritorios. Testosterona mesclada con demostraciones animalescas de agresión y comportamiento de macho-alfa resultado de la mayoría de las decisiones hechas por los hombres, especialmente por cualquiera involucrado en cualquier forma de competición. Fue uno de esos bufones Neandertales quien pensó que era sabio mostrar afecto hacia Marie tirándole el plato de las manos, haciendo llegar parte de la comida a Edd.

El joven y sus acompañantes creyeron estar a salvo por ser más, riéndose y burlándose por turno. Quizá Edd no tenia paciencia ese día, incluso su nueva confianza rara vez le hacían tener el atrevimiento de devolver el favor, y con un suave chasquido de su muñeca tiró su propio plato a la camiseta del jugador de football, agradecido de que él había elegido el puré de patatas y salsa de ese día por su capacidad de dejarlo bien manchado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edd fue sujetado por dos de los amigos del muchacho mientras este maldecía aun en shock. Esto creó pánico, el recuerdo del accidente de hace solo un año atrás relució en su mente. La adrenalina que solo había experimentado mientras nadaba rugió en sus venas y en un acto de pánico forcejeó liberándose del agarre y se lanzó a dar un golpe fortuito, sintió el hueso romperse bajo sus nudillos.

Fue la primera vez que Edd fue suspendido, aun así nunca consiguió arrepentirse de su decisión. Los siguientes meses Edd seria conocido como un buscapleitos, un bully, y una mecha encendida a punto de estallar. Y aunque su promedio nunca bajo de 4.3, se encontró a sí mismo fácilmente irritado y aburrido por los estándares mínimos del colegio.

Unirse al equipo de natación había menguado algo de su agresión externa e inmediatamente entendió el comportamiento de macho alfa del que tanto se burlaba. Esto era, sin embargo, una clara diferencia entre él y los cerdos escuálidos que era el resto del colegio; Edd ERA el Macho Alfa, el perro lider (o tiburón, como muchos se referían a él). Él no solo era fuerte y estaba en forma, también era inteligente y astuto.

Él no era más el patético y pequeño Doble D, el tramposo y patético nerd. Él se había reformado a sí mismo, lo habían reformado, a algo mucho más peligroso - y lo amaba.

#

Eddward se impulsó fuera de la piscina, y aunque tembló ligeramente por el frío aire cortante y el fuego ardiente en sus músculos él estaba sonriente. Se quitó los lentes y se arregló su gorro de natación, él no se quitaría esto hasta que estuviera dentro del vestuario al menos.

Él era largo, delgado, tonificado y bronceado; él era un perfecto espécimen masculino excepto por hueco entre sus dos dientes frontales. Tuvo un obsesivo cuidado con su cuerpo para asegurar que siempre estuviera en excelentes condiciones para sus encuentros de natación - y las miradas adoradoras de sus fans no eran ningún problema tampoco.

Su toalla estaba esperándolo en la cerca mientras adornaba sus pies con sus sandalias y hacia su camino para adentro. Ya dentro pudo oír inmediatamente las estridentes risas del equipo de baseball en su encuentro luego de la práctica.

Entró, examinó la habitación y su mirada se encontró con dos de los miembros del equipo. Ellos sabían que no debían interrumpir al nadador mientras este se dirigía a su casillero, que gracias al cielo estaba distanciado de los de la mayoría del equipo. Edd era cuidadoso observando sus alrededores antes de abrir su casillero y sacar su gorro.

Había una ducha privada en el vestuario y Edd era usualmente el único que la usaba. Trancó la puerta, se aseguró de que estuviera bien trancada y finalmente se puso su gorro después de quitarse el de natación. Su pelo negro era corto y manejable, sin embargo desde su frente, al lado izquierdo hasta detrás de su cabeza a la derecha, había una larga y grotesca cicatriz irregular. El cabello nunca crecería allí, y solo su gorro era suficiente para cubrirlo.

Se bañó rápido pero eficientemente en la ducha, sabiendo que tomaría una más a fondo tan pronto llegara a casa. Con la toalla en mano, se secó su cabello lo mejor que pudo antes de ponerse nuevamente su gorro y salir. La mayoría del equipo de baseball ya se había ido, y se habían quedado hablando unos pocos rezagados.

Entre ellos estaba Kevin… los dos intercambiaron miradas, miradas feroces incluso. Desde que Edd había salido de su caparazón, él y Kevin habían estado en desacuerdo de una nueva manera. Ya no más el bully del Cul-de-sac* de su juventud, Kevin se había convertido en el rival de Edd y usualmente había peleas casuales entre el capitán del equipo de baseball y el del equipo de natación.

Eddward se vistió rápido y silenciosamente, escuchando la charla que no merecía su atención. Kevin se acercó a su casillero mientras Edd se ponía su chaqueta de cuero encapuchada, y mientras el pelirrojo pasaba detrás suyo no pudo evitarlo. Puso una tranca con su pie y sonrió cuando sintió el tobillo de Kevin chocar con el suyo y enviar al muchacho a volar.

Kevin se contuvo, dio media vuelta, "Que demonios quieres cabeza de calcetín?!" gruñó. Normalmente ambos muchachos eran calmados, sin embargo cuando estaban cerca al otro sus temperamentos ardían con rapidez, sus voces se elevaban y sus puños estaban listos para lanzar golpes en cualquier instante. Dos alfas en un lugar cerrado.

"No quiero nada de ti, quizá deberías poner más atención por donde caminas." Edd lanzó una mirada de reojo a Kevin, cerró con fuerza su casillero y se puso la mochila al hombro.

Los pocos miembros del equipo de baseball estaban reunidos vagamente alrededor de ellos. "Tú me pusiste tranca!"

"Yo no hice algo parecido." Edd estaba manteniendo la calma por ahora.

Kevin invadió de repente su espacio y los ánimos se caldearon, "Lo hiciste y lo sabes." Extendió la mano para tomar la camiseta de Edd pero se encontró a sí mismo con la muñeca siendo sujetada por la mano del nadador, siendo desviado y embestido contra los casilleros antes de ser empujado hasta que Kevin derribo la delgada banca que había en medio del pasillo del los casilleros.

"Aconsejaría no tocar." Siseó Eddward antes de voltear para irse.

"Bastardo!" gruñó Kevin, levantándose de un salto para abalanzarse contra el nadador.

Kevin también era defensa en el equipo de Football Americano, por lo que cuando hicieron contacto, sintió el viento derribarlo mientras golpeaba el suelo con un gruñido.

Edd se sacudió y trató de liberarse pero Kevin aun estaba sobre él, los dos golpearon los casilleros estrepitosamente, Edd gruñía mientras trataba de moverse para patear al hombre lejos de sí. Kevin respondió a cada intento con similar agresión.

De repente había manos sobre ambos, agarrándoles del brazo y haciéndoles parar y apartarse uno del otro mientras estos intentaban darse una última arremetida el uno al otro. El entrenador del equipo de baseball tenía a Kevin y los otros dos miembros del equipo de baseball tenían a Edd, ambos aun luchando hasta que se calmaron.

Hank, el entrenador, exhaló un suspiro. Él era un hombre corpulento que parecía no tener lugar como entrenador para cualquier deporte. Su barba cubría casi toda su cara y sus pequeños ojos estaban cubiertos por sombras desiguales, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio por la lucha para mantener sujeto a Kevin. "Saben, debería estar sorprendido. Ambos tienen detención mañana!"

Edd se sacudió librándose del agarre de los dos chicos y tomó su mochila. Pasó por encima de la banca y salió de los vestuarios con un gruñido molesto.

###

*Cul-de-sac es como llaman a la calle sin salida donde viven todos.

######

**N/T:** Con el permiso de la autora hice esta traduccion para disfrute de todos. Tratare de actualizarlo seguido mientras tenga el tiempo para hacerlo, se supone ya debia estar desde antes, pero en fin.

Que opinan? alguna observacion o comentario? Espero les guste tanto como a mi.

Mi comentario personal seria... pobre Edd!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sangre en el Agua**

**Título**** Original:** Blood in the Water

**Rating:** M [18+]

**Fandom:** Ed Edd y Eddy

**Pareja:** Rev!Edd / Normal!Kevin

**Resumen:** Después de un accidente en el verano antes de su primer año de secundaria que dejo a Edd gravemente herido, él desarrolló una nueva actitud ante la vida. Ahora en su último año de secundaria, Edd es conocido como un bully, un buscapleitos y un genio delincuente. Su rival, Kevin, es el capitán del equipo de Baseball y el único en Peach Creek quien puede desafiar a Eddward físicamente.

Ahora, en un intento de entrar a Dartmouth, Edd es forzado a darse cuenta que sus poco honorables acciones le han quitado la oportunidad de ser aceptado. Kevin no puede arreglárselas solo con su beca de baseball, y necesitara subir algunas de sus calificaciones para poder postular a la universidad también. Edd busca una carta de recomendación de sus maestros, por lo que ellos ven que esta es una oportunidad para juntar a dos chicos que realmente necesitan la ayuda del otro.

**Nota:** Rev!Edd pertenece a Asphyxion

**Traducción**: Lykan Youko

* * *

Capitulo Dos:

Miércoles era un día determinado a hacer estallar a Eddward, se dio cuenta este. Fue una compilación de molestias que se apilaron danzando sobre sus nervios y su irritación la sintieron todos.

Las nubes se habían posado en el cielo ya en la noche y lo que se suponía iba a ser una llovizna se transformó en un diluvio que duró hasta el día siguiente. La práctica de natación fue cancelada, como las de los demás deportes, lo que contó como la primera cosa irritante del día. Edd amaba el agua pero aborrecía la lluvia, era simplemente deprimente.

Hubo también un apagón constante la noche anterior que desprogramó la alarma de su reloj y se aseguró de que despertara tarde dejándole sin tiempo para su comida favorita del día. Y para empeorarlo, la puerta de su garaje se atascó y después de cinco minutos de intentar repararlo supo que no tenía otra opción más que caminar al colegio ese día.

No pudo encontrar su paraguas.

Para cuando el totalmente empapado adolescente puso un pie en el edificio del colegio todos ya sabían que ese particular miércoles seria considerablemente el peor de todos. Metió su mochila a su casillero y mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a su primera clase una pequeña figura se colgó de su brazo.

"Ah mierda estas mojado!" Marie se alejó y se sacudió el brazo con una mueca.

Edd bufó, "Que astuta observación. Quizá la próxima vez vas a informarme que somos mamíferos."

Ella levantó la mano, "Hey, no te pongas perra conmigo, Mister!" Marie Kanker era la única persona en el mundo de Edd quien podía hablarle tan libremente, y a pesar de su irritación en aumento, su sonrisa fue suficiente para calmar su humor. "Pizza después del colegio? Te vez como que necesitas un respiro."

Ellos empezaron a caminar, Edd metió las manos en los bolsillos después de quitarse la capucha de su chaqueta, "Por más placentera que la oferta de hecho suena, tengo un compromiso previo que no está en mis manos."

"Detención otra vez?"

"Por pelear, sí."

"Kevin?"

"Admito que yo lo empecé."

Ella suspiró y rió entre dientes al mismo tiempo, "Ustedes dos, lo juro. Bueno, te traeré unas rebanadas y una ensalada y te veo cuando salgas, que tal suena eso?"

El lado izquierdo de los labios de Edd dibujaron su sonrisa de lado marca registrada, "Eso suena excelente Marie."

La campana sonó por los pasillos y los estudiantes, pre programados a sus destinos, empezaron a revolverse hacia sus respectivas clases. "Nos vemos Edd!" gritó Marie antes de irse zigzagueando por el pasillo.

Edd suspiró para sí mismo antes de irse a su primera clase. Por supuesto que todas sus clases eran Avanzadas, y aun así con el supuesto incremento de dificultad cerebral el joven nunca lo sintió un desafío. La única clase que disfrutaba era Física, y mientras el contenido general era solo medianamente irritante, el Sr. Locke que era un docente de la universidad que dictaba Física Cuántica dejaba a Edd aprender y utilizar el mismo contenido que sus estudiantes universitarios.

Este miércoles en particular estaba totalmente decidido a sacarle de sus casillas.

Después del tercer periodo la campana sonó y entró a su clase favorita preparado para de hecho aprender algo y estuvo solo medianamente sorprendido al ver a otro hombre sentado en el puesto de su maestro favorito. Era un hombre escuálido quien parecía tener el pelo prestado de una vieja escoba, incluyendo su fino y pequeño bigote que hasta parecía falso.

Gruñó para sí mismo y se fue a sentar.

Parecía que tener un substituto no era suficiente castigo para esa hora. Mientras el hombre llamo a la lista este se detuvo cuando llegó al nombre de Eddward, "Disculpe joven, por favor quítese el gorro."

La habitación se quedo en total silencio, muchos estudiantes incluso sostuvieron la respiración por un momento mientras Edd subía la mirada para encontrar la del hombre, "Me gusta mi gorro." Respondió fríamente.

"No es apropiado usar gorros en el interior." Insistió el substituto.

"También es considerado inapropiado hacer demandas innecesarias. Lo que use no lo concierne, no es una distracción para el ambiente de aprendizaje."

"Bueno, es una distracción para mí y usted obviamente atrasó en inicio de la clase por su agresividad."

Oh este día…

Edd apretó la mandíbula, "Ya veo, Entonces, permítame aligerar la situación." Levanto las manos y deslizó los dedos sobre su gorro, y lentamente se lo quitó. Aunque muy rara vez se lo quitaba en público, muchos estudiantes ya sabían sobre la cicatriz que ocultaba.

El substituto se detuvo y se tomó unos momentos para examinarlo, "Bien, bueno, quizá no hay razón por la que no deberían permitirle tu privacidad." Dijo y rápidamente volvió a la lista.

"Eso pensé." Murmuró Edd mientras se volvía a poner su gorra y se sentaba de nuevo.

Nadie se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos por el resto del periodo.

#

Quinto periodo, gimnasia, iba a ser la salvación de Edd. El había pedido específicamente Levantamiento de Pesas como una forma de tener acceso a los aparatos especiales para fitness del colegio y poder formar musculo fuera del agua. En días lluviosos especialmente era bueno porque Edd podía correr en la caminadora para descargar sus frustraciones.

El había apenas empezado a tener un ritmo confortable al correr cuando un miembro de la facultad entró a la habitación y vio a Edd. El gruñó para sí mismo y miró al marcador de distancia de su máquina, optando por ignorar a la mujer mayor mientras esta se acercaba a él.

"Eddward?" Preguntó ella. Tenía un papel en su mano, una hoja de citación.

"No."

"A la Sra. Collins le gustaría verte en su oficina." La mujer le extendió la hoja.

"No."

"Eddward…"

"No."

Ella se acercó más y pulsó el botón de la caminadora que se detuvo abruptamente con Edd rápidamente agarrándose de las barandas para no caerse. Él gruñó. "Más vale que sea de inmensa importancia." Espetó tomando el papel de las manos de la mujer antes de bajar de la maquina.

Se tomó su tiempo al cambiarse, no teniendo intención de llegar puntual a la cita sorpresa con su consejera escolar. Se puso su chaqueta de cuero con la capucha arriba y se aseguró de pisar estruendosamente con sus botas para hacer notar su presencia. Entro a la oficina de la consejera viéndose tan fastidiado como se sentía.

La mujer que lo había llamado se encontraba ahora sentada detrás del escritorio frontal. Lo miró y asintió, "Al fondo del pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha."

Él resoplo y siguió sus instrucciones, deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta para espiar adentro. La habitación estaba pintada de un color claro, la madera del escritorio era igualmente clara y las persianas estaban abiertas de forma que dejara que el sol acentuara la dulzura de los enfermizos posters motivacionales enmarcados y colgados en cada pared (aunque la tormenta de hoy impidió aquello). Fue hecho para ser una habitación tranquila- una que incitaba a la sensación de autoestima y deseo. Mientras tanto, la pantalla de la laptop apenas visible desde el punto de vista de Eddward mostraba un gato rosado literalmente vomitando arcoíris…

Eddward odiaba a la consejera escolar por ninguna otra razón más que el hecho de que ella estaba hecha para su trabajo.

"Hola, Edd! Entra!" La señora Amanda Collins era una escuálida pequeña mujer con ojos demasiado pequeños para su cara y coletas trenzadas. Vestía un conjunto de rosados y amarillos en todo su traje, sus joyas eran exageradamente grandes y dolorosamente brillantes.

Eddward odiaba a la consejera escolar.

Apenas pasó por el umbral cuando se dio cuenta que los dos no estaban solos. Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura situada en una de las dos sillas delante del escritorio de la Sra. Collins, una figura encorvada con una camiseta verde y una gorra puesta al revés dejando unos mechones de cabello pelirrojo fuera de una cara pecosa.

Él miró entonces a la Sra. Collins por una aclaración.

"Por favor Edd, siéntate. Oh, te ves como si estuvieras teniendo un mal día!"

"Ni se lo imagina." Suspiró mientras se dirigía al asiento sobrante, quitando la odiosamente floreada almohada de la odiosamente verde tapicería. Se sentó, "Entonces a qué debo esta intrusión?"

Amanda Collins conocía bien a Edd. Ella sabía que él odiaba la luz del sol, los arcoíris y gatitos vomitándolos, ella sabía que él odiaba su actitud alegre para compensar sus senos caídos, ella sabía que él odiaba el cómo ella hablaba tres octavas más alto de su voz normal. Ella sabía todas estas cosas, y las usaría a su favor, "Les llamé a ustedes dos a mi oficina para discutir sus futuros! Los dos son unos muy inteligentes y talentosos jóvenes y yo he tenido el placer de verlos crecer y aprender todos estos años."

"Placer?" preguntó Edd, sabiendo que su actitud era todo menos placentera.

"Deja de ser un imbécil." Fue lo primero que Kevin dijo, y Edd le lanzó una mirada feroz.

"No veo que aprendiste durante tu tiempo aquí, Señor Barr." Habló Edd fríamente, "Aun hablas con la educación y elocuencia de un rufián de barrio."

Kevin saltó de su asiento, "Te mostraré elocuencia, presuntuoso lirio de agua!"

"Oooh, presuntuoso. Alguien tiene un nuevo calendario de una nueva palabra al día."

"Muchachos!" La voz de la Sra. Collins cortó su disputa, "Kevin, siéntate por favor," Su voz volvió a ser alegre, sin embargo había un subtono afilado que amenazaba algo desconocido, "Ustedes dos tienen prohibido hablar al menos que se les pida directamente. Por favor no me hagan tener que separarlos. No quiero tener que tener esta charla dos veces."

Hizo una pausa mirando a ambos adolescentes. Era difícil tenerlos encerrados en una misma habitación juntos y más tenerlos cerca. Hubo incluso esfuerzos hechos por el personal para que nunca tuvieran la misma clase juntos, no después del fiasco del Laboratorio de Química.

Finalmente la mujer continuó, "Entonces. Ustedes dos son inteligentes y talentosos, sin embargo ambos tienen defectos muy evidentes." Sentenció con el chasquido de un látigo metafórico que hizo que ambos chicos humillados evitaran el contacto visual, "Eddward, se que recientemente has aplicado a muchas universidades, no?" sacó unos archivos de su escritorio, "Estoy viendo Harvard, Dartmouth, Cretel, y otros. Estas son ambiciones muy altas y ciertamente tienes la mente para sobresalir en cualquiera de estos lugares. Tus actividades extracurriculares también te favorecerán. Dime, a cual te gustaría ir?"

Hubo una pausa mientras Edd digería la información, tratando de determinar con precisión el rumbo que tomaba todo esto. Finalmente habló con su verdad, "Deseo ir a Dartmouth a Ingeniería."

Ella asintió. "Ya veo. Ahora, recientemente tuve una conversación por teléfono con Molly Schrier, ella es la agente de admisión de varias universidades prestigiosas. Hice que viera tu expediente, y mientras tienes calificaciones sobresalientes y en general todo impresionante, tienes no menos que once suspensiones - todas ellas por altercados físicos. Dartmouth es una muy prestigiosa universidad, Edd, y se enorgullecen de su entorno maduro." Ella abrió uno de los archivos y lentamente lo sacó de su envoltura, entregándoselo "Desafortunadamente, su predicción fue bastante precisa."

Eddward miró fijamente el sobre que le ofrecían. Lo tomó, observando que había varios más en el archivo en su escritorio. Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando vio que la carta era de Dartmouth, luciendo su cresta; rasgó el sobre, sacó la carta y la desdobló.

Escaneó la carta pero se detuvo y releyó la misma parte una y otra vez, 'Apreciamos su interés en Dartmouth, sin embargo en este momento no sentimos que usted sea un buen postulante para nuestra universidad.'

Levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, "No entiendo. Como sabía su decisión?"

"Hablé con muchas personas Eddward, quería estar segura de que fueras donde necesitadas ir. Todas estas cartas son sobre lo mismo." Ella sacó otras dos cartas y se las entregó, pero Edd se rehusó con una mirada gélida - él estaba tratando de ocultar la punzada en su estomago y la sensación de derrota que lo cubría.

Este día…

"Whoa, El Señor Cerebrito fue rechazado!" Kevin estaba apoyado en su silla para tener una mejor vista de la carta de la que Edd estaba aferrado.

Muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. El fuego estalló en el pecho de Edd, el deseo de saltar de su asiento y estrangular al pelirrojo era tan insoportable al punto que de hecho se levantó de su asiento, usando su altura para transmitir una presencia intimidante. Kevin se levantó también, preparado para enfrentar el ataque de Edd.

La Sra. Collins estaba chillando tan fuerte que dos miembros de la facultad vinieron corriendo a la puerta mientras los chicos trataban de intimidarse el uno al otro.

La habitación quedó en silencio salvo por un trueno a la distancia.

Todos se quedaron callados y quietos, los adultos sintiendo que un movimiento en falso haría que los dos adolescentes con la testosterona alborotada se maten el uno al otro. Finalmente la Sra. Collins habló calmadamente, "Ambos, siéntense. Sr. Barr, al menos Eddward aplicó a una universidad - dime, a cuál aplicó usted?"

Kevin hizo una mueca y dio un bufido silencioso, mirando fijamente a Edd quien estaba aun a unas pulgadas cerca de él.

"No solo no aplicaste a ninguna, tus notas están bajas en varias materias. No puedes permitirte reprobar - o no podrás graduarte oficialmente. Y aun más, si tu promedio baja mucho, Kevin, serás expulsado del équido de baseball."

En ese instante las miradas de odio entre los dos adolescentes se rompieron y Kevin la miró en shock. "Cómo?! Debe estar bromeando, no puede hacer eso! Si no estoy en el equipo no voy a conseguir ninguna beca."

"Ese es el punto." Sentenció mientras asentía. "Ambos, siéntense, ahora." Su voz una vez más era como el chasquido de un látigo y lentamente ambos obedecieron. Ella tomó aire, y tratando de evaluar y bajar la tensión en la sala, "Saben, es una pena que ustedes dos no sean amigos. Serían realmente un equipo imparable juntos." Levantó la mano cuando Edd abrió la boca para protestar, "Ah-ah, sin hablar Eddward! Escuchen." Se tocó las orejas, "Y escuchen bien ustedes dos. Eddward, todas las universidades a las que aplicaste están dispuestas a reconsiderar tu aplicación si reciben excelentes cartas de recomendación del personal aquí, incluyéndome a mí y a sus maestros. Kevin, necesitas trabajar en tus notas o no tendrás universidad a la cual aplicar al final del año."

La punzada en el estomago de Edd volvió, fría, mientras veía el destino de la conversación, "Honestamente no estará considerando…"

"No, Eddward, no lo estoy considerando."

Respiró aliviado.

"Ya lo he decidido."

Demonios.

"Imposible!" Kevin se tensó, "Ya tengo mucho estrés en mi vida." Parecía que el pelirrojo también se había dado cuenta.

La Sra. Collins suspiró, "Escuchen muchachos. Sé que ustedes dos la tienen difícil llevándose bien pero ambos se necesitan el uno al otro - y ambos tienen mucho por madurar en poco tiempo. En su vida tendrán que lidiar con gente que no les va a agradar y aprender a manejarlo eficientemente es una lección que ambos necesitan aprender. Entonces Eddward, si quieres esas cartas de recomendación tendrás que ser el tutor del Sr. Barr para que así no bajen sus notas. Pienso que si ustedes pueden superar sus diferencias con el otro encontraran que tienen mucho en común más de lo que piensan."

La sala quedó en silencio, ambos chicos tratando de inventar una razón o escusa para librarse de las esposas metafóricas que habían sido puestas en sus muñecas.

"Y que si simplemente digo que no?" Preguntó Kevin "Puedo encontrar otro tutor, no necesito al cerebrito con calcetín aquí."

"Entonces Eddward no obtendrá las cartas que necesita. Sé que no se llevan bien pero realmente quiere eso en su conciencia Sr. Barr?" de repente su voz fue pesada y su mirada dura mientras mantenía el contacto visual con Kevin.

Él gruñó, "Eso es injusto!"

"Así es la vida." Respondió ella, "Ahora si sucede que realmente es imposible para los dos trabajar juntos o encontrar una manera de hacerlo, entonces tendrán que vivir con las consecuencias. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, no para agarrarles de las manos."

Ella miró a Edd por si tenía alguna objeción. Oh él tenía muchas, sin embargo sintió su espalda contra la pared en ese momento, y su mente se aceleró tratando de buscar una solución que parecía no haber. Hasta… "Muy bien, Sra. Collins." Asintió con su cabeza, "Voy a ser el tutor de Kevin y ver que sus notas alcancen las expectativas."

Kevin lo miró con una mescla de desconfianza y shock, como si no pudiera creer que Edd se rindiera tan fácil ante la demanda injusta de la mujer.

"Entonces," Continuó Edd, "Ya hemos terminado?" estaba estrujando la carta de rechazo en sus manos, sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura - por el momento era todo lo que tenía.

"Si. Arreglen un horario entre ambos. Se pueden ir." Ella suspiró aliviada.

#

"Me cuesta creer que aceptaras tan fácil." Comentó Kevin una vez que estuvieron fuera de la oficina de la consejera y se dirigían por el pasillo.

Eddward tomó aire, sus manos en sus bolsillos y una de ellas aun estrujando la carta de rechazo que quemaba su piel con su completa humillación. "Hay una salida para cada situación," habló calmadamente, "Para la nuestra es de hecho simple."

"Quiere decir que tienes un plan?"

"Si, te imploro lo sigas." Respiró, "No tengo deseo de tratar y perder mi tiempo enseñando a una causa perdida. Todo lo que se requiere es que mantengas tus notas a un nivel aceptable."

"Mira, no tengo tiempo para solo sentarme y estudiar, de acuerdo?"

Edd puso sus ojos en blanco, "No, simplón. Encuentra otro tutor! La Sra. Collins no necesita saber si yo soy tu tutor o lo es otra persona. No necesitamos interactuar, solo encuentra a otro."

Kevin parpadeó y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, "Huh, eso es de hecho muy inteligente."

"Alguien tiene que serlo."

El pelirrojo resopló, "No te hagas al engreído conmigo, aun eres un imbécil."

"Vaya frase defensiva. Quizá debería darte clases en cómo hablar sin usar tan innecesaria vulgaridad." Edd arrugó su nariz, "En cualquier caso, no importa a quien consigas. Pero si comprometes mis cartas veré como darte clases personales de natación."

"Lo que sea…"

Ambos chicos se separaron. Fue la conversación más larga que sus estómagos habían soportado desde que eran niños - una necesaria para su futuro. La campana sonó y volvieron a ser enemigos y rivales, dos alfas determinados a probar cual tenía la mordida más fuerte.

Ese Miércoles estaba determinado a hacer rechinar cada nervio de Eddward.

###

* * *

_**NT:**__ Ok, les debo una gran disculpa. La universidad de hecho apesta, me ha consumido casi todo mi tiempo y energía y por ello he tardado mucho en traerles este capítulo. _

_Gracias a todos los que lo están leyendo y dejando reviews, me anima mucho a continuar!_

_Les digo desde ahora, no, no voy a abandonar esta traducción porque lo hago para mi novia, y por si alguno está leyendo mi fic, tampoco lo voy a dejar, es solo que no he tenido tiempo, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones me esforzare por darme un tiempo, ya que también tengo que trabajar._

_Por favor, los que saben un poco de ingles vayan y déjenle a la autora mucho amor pues es la mente maestra aquí, además les aseguro que disfrutaran sus otros fics._


End file.
